1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle lighting devices and, more specifically, to a Surface-Mounted, Billet-Formed Ball-Type Headlight Mount.
2. Description of Related Art
Ball-mounted headlights were the standard type of headlight in most pre-1936 American cars. This design is also employed in one or more current models of Commercial Semi-trailer Tractor Trucks. The conventional design for these assemblies is depicted in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional ball-mounted headlight assembly 10. The major components of the conventional assembly 10 consist of a metal housing 12, inside of which is located a light or lamp 14 (e.g. sealed beam type). The assembly 10 is attached to the main body or frame of the vehicle by engagement between a threaded stud 18 and nut 22 (i.e. through a hole in the body or frame of the vehicle). The stud 18 extends downwardly (in this view) from a ball dome 16, and through an aperture (not shown) formed in a socket ring 20 cooperatively formed to accept the ball dome 16. The conventional ball dome 16 is formed from a piece of sheet metal, and is attached to the housing 12 by a plurality of rivets 17 (or other suitable fasteners). It is the elimination of these visible rivets 17 that is one of the objectives of the present invention. If we turn to FIGS. 2A and 2B, we can examine the specifics design aspects of the present invention.
FIG. 2A is a perspective view of a conventional ball dome assembly 27 used in the assembly 10 of FIG. 1. As shown, the threaded stud 18 protrudes through a slot 26 formed in the ball dome portion 16 of the ball dome assembly 27. The ball dome portion 16 is raised, thereby forming a hollow cavity extending from the base 24 of the ball dome assembly 27. Disposed on the base 24 are typically a plurality of apertures 28 for accepting rivets or other suitable fasteners therethrough (see FIG. 1). It should be appreciated that the slot 26 is slot-shaped such that the threaded stud 18 can be positioned along the length of the slot 26 for the purpose of angularly adjusting the aim of the headlight lamp.
FIG. 2B is a perspective view of a conventional carriage bolt 19 used in the assembly 10 of FIG. 1. As can be seen, the threaded stud 18 extends from a rectangular protrusion 23 of a round head 21 of the carriage bolt 19. The purpose of the round head 21 is to prevent the carriage bolt 19 from slipping through the slot 26 in the ball dome portion 16. The purpose of the rectangular protrusion 23 is to cooperate with the sides of the slot 26 to prevent the threaded stud 18 from rotating when a nut (see FIG. 1) is tightened on its end. If we now turn to FIG. 3, we can examine how the ball dome assembly 27 attaches to the conventional housing.
FIG. 3 is a front view of the housing 12 of the assembly of FIG. 1. The inner surface 31 of the housing 12 defines an internal housing chamber 34. It is within this chamber 34 that the lamp (see FIG. 1) resides when the assembly is assembled. Penetrating the inner surface 31 is a dome aperture 30 and a plurality of rivet apertures 32 disbursed therearound. As should be apparent having reviewed FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional ball dome portion (see FIG. 2A) protrudes through the dome aperture 30, while the base of the ball dome assembly (see FIG. 2A) remains inside the internal housing chamber 34 (against the inner surface 31). The apertures (see FIG. 2A) disbursed on the base (see FIG. 2A) are located thereon to cooperate with the rivet apertures 32 disbursed on the housing 31, such that rivets (or other suitable fasteners) can be attached through the rivet apertures 23 and apertures formed in the base (see FIG. 2A).
The problem with this prior design is one of functionality and aesthetics. First, manufacturing and strength of materials limitations limits the maximum feasible height of the ball dome using this design; because the height is limited, so therefore is the range of adjustment of the light. Second, the fasteners necessarily inserted through holes in the housing create an aesthetically unpleasing outer surface on the housing assembly. What is needed, therefore, is a ball dome design that potentially has a taller profile than the conventional dome, and further one where there is no need for rivet heads or other fasteners to be visible from the outside of the assembly.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Surface-Mounted, Billet-Formed Ball-Type Headlight Mount. The headlight mount should include a ball dome member that attaches to the outside surface of the headlight housing. The mount should further include a plurality of attaching bolts extending outward from the inside of the housing to engage threaded apertures formed in an annular face. It is a further object that the mount include a carriage bolt having a flat-sided head.